1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a telecommunications network. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method for adding equipment to a telecommunications network without the need for interrupting signal transmission within the network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a telecommunications network, existing equipment is frequently connected in series. For example, a piece of originating equipment may be connected to a piece of terminating equipment via digital signal cross-connect (DSX) equipment. In such a network, the equipment is connected through paired electrical conductors commonly referred to as tip and ring conductors.
From time to time, it is desirable to replace a piece of existing equipment or to insert new equipment into the network. Historically, this would require severing existing signal pathways. The severing would result in down time for the equipment or the breaking of transmission within the network. It is desireable to provide a procedure (known as a "hot cut" procedure) for reconnecting network equipment with zero circuit down time.